catartistgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawnwing
"Oh how I wish Pinestripe was here! He could save her. I'm just a cat that everybody calls a medicine cat when I don't know half of the herbs growing in this territory." -Dawnwing saying that Pinestripe could save Winterfang in Death Dawnwing is a beautiful brown calico she-cat with a mysterious, beautiful green eye. Her other eye has a deep scratch in it, causing it to be blind. Her right back leg is covered in scars from a fox trap. She formerly wore a green scarf around her neck. History MidnightClan Book 1 ''Unexpected'' Bramblepaw and Icepaw hear an unusual stepping pattern going step step draaag... Soon, Bramblepaw smells a cat scent and Icepaw says it's an intruder but when she comes out of the bushes. Bramblepaw and Icepaw realize it's a traveling she-cat with a fox trap on her leg. ''Encounter'' She backs away from Bramblepaw and Icepaw follows her. She is later then seen being attacked by Icepaw. Eaglesoar has to tell Icepaw to stop two times before he stops hurting her. Snownose asks why she was here and she replies that she did not know she crossed into a territory and she comes from ShadowClan ''Into Camp'' After she tells the clan cats that she was from ShadowClan, Icepaw attacks her once more and calls her a traitor. Eaglesoar this time yells really loud to get him off of her. When Icepaw returns to his spot next to Bramblepaw, Snownose asks for her name, she replies that she does not have a name. Snownose then asks a few more questions and then they return to the camp. Sunstar notices that their patrol had brought back a stranger. Sunstar asks who it is and Snownose replied that they found her and Icepaw adds that she is from ShadowClan. That made Sunstar question her. The calico blurts out that she is not part of ShadowClan anymore. Sunstar then gets less tense and tells her she needs to go to the medicine cat den. She and the other cats go to the medicine cat den and Fluffypaw goes up to her. Fluffypaw asks who she is and Bramblepaw replies that they found her on the patrol. Fluffypaw notices the fox trap and asks her she hunted with a fox trap on your leg. The she-cat replies that she had to. When they reach the medicine cat den Pinepaw comes out and notices the injured she-cat. He says he could not fix any of the major injuries until Bluelight got back but he could help with the scratches Icepaw gave her. Later, when Bluelight is back, she gives the calico poppy seeds and says that they have to take to fox trap out of her leg a little bit each day so her leg would not fall off. Bluelight then lifts up the trap slightly which causes a bit of blood to fall out. The she-cat winces and starts to fall asleep. ''The New Apprentice'' Bramblepaw goes and visits her to see how she is doing.It has said that a half-moon has passed since she was found in MidnightClan territory and the medicine cats have taken off the fox trap from her leg. Everyone also wanted to know her story. Her mother was a kittypet and her dad was a ShadowClan warrior. Soon after the she-cat was born, the ShadowClan cats found out that her mother was a kittypet and they killed her. All the unnamed she-cat had left of her was a green scarf. When she was in ShadowClan, the cats in the clan hated her and didn't give her a name. She decided that she would leave ShadowClan. She traveled for a quarter moon until she was found in MidnightClan territory. When Sunstar calls for a meeting, she goes up to him. Sunstar says that the calico deserves to be part of MidnightClan and he makes her an official apprentice giving her the name Dawnpaw, and making Fawnpelt her mentor. Everyone in MidnightClan cheers for her except Icepaw. Dark Omen She is mentioned along with Bramblepaw, Fluffypaw, and Icepaw, to be two moons away from becoming a warrior, but that her training wasn't going too well because she was hanging around the medicine cats den, and Bluelight had claimed that she had a remarkable memory for herbs. Family 'Mother: '''Unnamed She-cat (Deceased) '''Father: '''Unnamed Tom (Deceased) Quotes '''Unnamed she-cat: '"P-please don't hurt m-me. I come in peace." 'Snownose: '"Who are you and why are you in our territory?" 'Unnamed she-cat: '"I-In who's territory am I in?" 'Snownose: '"You are in MidnightClan territory." -Unnamed she-cat asking who's territory she's in Encounter, page 4 "How do we know you're lying in order to become leader? You could have made all this up since you were alone when Sunstar supposedly told you that. I am not Clan born, but I know as much as any medicine cat." -Dawnwing stating that Icefire might be lying New Leader, page 2Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:Supportive characters Category:Loners Category:Unexpected cats Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Encounter cats Category:Into Camp cats Category:The New Apprentice cats Category:MidnightClan cats Category:Trouble in MidnightClan cats Category:Becoming Warriors cats Category:The Gathering cats Category:Opposing Minds cats Category:Dark Omen cats Category:The StarCrystal cats Category:Observe and Admit cats Category:Medicine Cats Category:The Midnight Rebellion cats